


30 Reasons to be with an Army Doctor

by ContactSH



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContactSH/pseuds/ContactSH





	30 Reasons to be with an Army Doctor

1) Fastidiously hygienic  
2) Excellent hand-eye coordination  
3) Knows how to handle a gun  
4) Owns said gun  
5) Prepared to kill if necessary  
6) Knows how to cleanly and neatly suture a wound  
7) Has access to medicines / drugs  
8) Has access to an army uniform  
9) Has access to a doctor's coat  
10) Excellent bedside manner (in all manners)  
11) Available for at-home medical / military support  
12) Available for on-scene medical / military support  
13) Calm under pressure  
14) Comfortable making strong decisions  
15) Used to working long hours  
16) Punctual  
17) Highly adaptable  
18) Knowledge of essential survival skills  
19) Extremely disciplined  
20) Has access to various interesting hospital machines and devices  
21) Strong knowledge of medicine and the body  
22) Excellent knowledge of the prostate  
23) High standard of physical fitness  
24) Knowledge and use of medical / military terminology  
25) Dog tags  
26) Pulling rank  
27) Confident eye-contact  
28) Excellent at handing out corporal punishment  
29) Extremely loyal  
30) Excellent knowledge of the prostate


End file.
